My Strength is Your Wish
by Piccylo
Summary: Dreaded Anniversary. While the others are at the store, a familiar figure comes up the steps to the temple. Kagome's father has been resurrected, but will she have to choose between him and the prospect of annihilation?
1. Prologue: Anniversary

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with InuYasha except this fanfiction. Is there anyone who reads these that honestly thinks that somebody on this site does?  
  
Well, I'm doing a Kagome POV. It's based on a dream I had, so it may turn AU. Remember: Don't watch more than 2 hours of a single anime in Japanese before you go to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked at the tanned man in front of me in disbelief. It couldn't be him. He's been dead for so long. But he smiled back at me, the way I always remembered, the way he did when I was still a child. He had that same strong jaw, that same humble expression. His black hair; his bronze skin; his dark eyes; they were all the same as I remembered.  
"Kagome-chan," he said rather softly, "My little girl, you've grown so. You're a young lady now."  
I stood in front of the temple, silent. The breeze moved the leaves of the Sacred Tree and the chimes sounded. His kind grin got wider. He seemed to expect my disbelief.  
"I... never got to see Souta," he said, "Is he in the house?"  
"N-no... he went with Grandpa and Mama to get some groceries."  
"I see." He sat under the tree on the bench before it, and looked up at it. "My, trees have such long lives. This one has seen so much, I suspect. It watched you grow up, didn't it? Even though it sits, immobile, it protected you and guided you, hasn't it?" He made a small laugh. "I believe I owe you, Guardian Tree. You have done my duties since I could not."  
Tears began to well in my eyes, and the image of him before be began to get blurry. "Papa." My voice was so different now, like when I was small. "Papa, you're back."  
The smudge of colors that represented him moved. It got bigger, making me realise that he had walked closer to me. I could barely see his face through the standing water in my eyes, but I can tell that he was still smiling to me.  
I let them fall down my cheek, allowing me to see him more clearly. He got a hankerchief from his pocket and wiped them away. "Now, now, Kagome- chan. It has been a while, but I want you to be happy, not lachrymose."  
I nodded, but despite my will, the salty liquid kept pouring. I threw my arms around him. "Papa! Papa! I missed you so much!" My face was now buried in the cloth of the jacket over his shoulder, and I felt the familiar, large hand pat my back. Though I have grown, he was still so much bigger then I.  
"It's OK now, Kagome-chan," his great voice said to me, the same way he did when I tripped and scraped my knee when I was 5. I kept weeping, even as a part of me kept saying "This can't be him. Does it make any sense? Has anything the past year made any sense?"  
But no doubt of mine kept him from speaking again. "I'm here again; I have another chance."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I apologize for the brevity of this chapter. They'll get longer; promise. 


	2. Catching Up

Disclaimer: Its in Chapter One. If you've read any of my previous multi- chapter fanfics, this is probably a familiar pattern.  
  
I have yet to have really placed this fanfiction in catagories (though I'm sure it will develop into action/adventure), nor have I put a definate rating on it. It's in progress, so the story needs to mature and meld together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I brought him inside for tea. I poured it into the cups as calmly as I could, trying to not let the shock rattle my frame. He never stopped smiling, and I tried to return the gesture in my own expressions.  
Sipping from my own cup, I knelt opposite of him, the small, black table between us. Somehow, I was able to keep my nerves still. And how still they were.  
He put his vessel down and looked at me, no change occurring in his face. "I'm sure you're little head's just riddled with questions, Kagome- chan. You can go ahead and ask all you wish. I'll answer as much as I can."  
But I remained quiet, studying him again. My father, a mountain of a man, had a caramel hide and defined muscle from all his outdoor exercise. He is, or he rather used to be, a sailor. He hauled up large, wooden crates to the ships, pulled ropes and chains daily, and was well respected for his stamina, strength, and friendly attitude. That is the man before me now.  
"Kagome-chan, you're awfully quiet. Well, I suppose you would be. You have a right to it."  
I nodded. This was him. This was my father, exactly like he was that morning, when he left for work; the last time I saw him alive, eight years ago today. He wasn't that pale, still form in the coffin, covered mostly by wooden panels to hide his mangled limbs, and my mother, her abdomen swollen with Souta's unborn body, pouting over him.  
My heart, instead of its usual double-pulse that it was designed for, beat a triplet instead. Sensing my anxiety, Papa stood up and held his hand to me, inviting me to do the same. I took it and pulled myself upon my feet. He hugged me again, reassuring that it was him. I could feel Buyo rubbing around our legs, meowing in a sort of happy cry. He seemed to have been saying the same thing that now went through my mind: He's back.  
  
Mama fainted, and Grandpa's immediate action was to "bid the illusion away" with salts and paper charms. Papa only laughed at his father-in-law, saying that he was no mononoke or anything of the sort. Then he picked Mother up in his arms and carried her to her room, leaving Grandpa and Souta feeling rather estranged.  
Souta's eyes were full of questions, but his mind didn't seem to know how to convey them, so when he tried to speak, it seemed jumbled and half- thought. I tried to comfort him as much as I could, but I didn't have any decent answers for him. He's never seen our father before today, and I had little idea how to sympathize with him.  
Grandpa went to think this over in the temple. He believed with prayer, he could find the truth in this. At least, that's what he was saying. As much doubt as he tried to emit, I could really tell that he was happy to see his daughter's husband again and really wanted him to be real.  
I knocked on the closed door. "Mama?...Papa?" Soon he opened the door. "Is Mama all right?" I was worried about her, but I was more worried that he might not be their anymore.  
He seemed to know this and grinned. "Why don't you come in? She's just a bit shocked, which is understandable. I suppose I would be too in such a situation." He put his arm around my shoulders and brought me with him to sit by her bed. When she stirred, a stray hair fell in her face. He reached over and smoothed it back.  
  
A few days passed before everyone decided to accept him as the real thing. Though he didn't go back to work (how could he?), he would not remain still. He tried to spend as much time with Souta as possible, in attempt to make up for all those years that he missed. And, like a father is supposed to, he became very interested in what kind of social life I had, particularly my love life, that I was having. He seemed very fond of Houjou-kun, telling me that I should probably marry him someday. I blushed and disregarded it.  
"Say," Grandpa said to him one day, "Which do you think sound's better to you? Chronic head-cold from keeping her window open at night, or inflammation of her thyroids?"  
"Huh?" He looked at Grandpa in confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
"Which should I tell to Kagome's school?"  
Papa blinked and turned to me. "Kagome-chan? Is something wrong? Are you sick?"  
I twitched my eyebrow. "Ji-chan... he doesn't know about the well."  
"Well?"  
Grandpa looked up. "Oh yeah. I forgot that we didn't tell you about Kagome's travels into the Sengoku Jidai." He proceeded to explain the matter to Father about InuYasha and the Shikon no Tama. This question-and- answer service continued until we were interrupted by a certain impatient hanyou.  
"Kagome! You've wasted enough time here! We've got stuff to do!" InuYasha shouted, not paying any mind to the large man that was now towering over him with an angry face.  
"Show some respect when addressing my daughter, whelp!" Father growled.  
InuYasha looked at him with a puzzled eye. "Your...daughter? Kagome, I thought you said your father was dead."  
"He is, or he was, but now he's back," I tried to explain it, but I didn't really know how.  
InuYasha's brows knitted together, and his face became serious. "Is that so?"  
I nodded. "OK, now that that's cleared, let's hurry and..." I grabbed his hand and tried to go out the door, but he remained still.  
"Wait a minute, Kagome. It's not everyday somebody comes back from the dead." He stepped closer to Father and stared him in the eye. "Why are you here?"  
Father returned the stare. "I don't know."  
"The Hell you don't."  
"InuYasha!" I cried to him, "I know this is unusual, but Grandpa hasn't noticed anything unusual about him, nor have I. It's not like there's jaki coming from him, and I don't think that he's some lifeless doll. Let's just go back."  
"'Some lifeless doll?'" InuYasha repeated. I inadvertently struck a cord in him. One connected with Kikyou.  
"I... didn't mean it like that. Now come on. Let's go."  
InuYasha silently complied this time and we left. I'll leave the rest to Ji-chan, I thought. 


	3. Unusual Rhythms

Disclaimer: Chapter One.  
  
Well, this one is getting popular fast. Cool. Original storyline, eh? Thank you. Anyway, the timesetting I'm putting for this at the moment is pretty far ahead the American imports, so there may be spoilers. And the exact time is when they're looking for the last shard: 2 are in Kouga's legs, one is sustaining Kohaku, and the rest are under Naraku's control (that's a spoiler in itself).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I explained the situation of my father to the others when I returned to the Sengoku Jidai. It was a serious matter, as much as I didn't want it to be. We've all experienced people coming back from the dead. However, there were no Shikon no Kakera involved, and I hardly think it had to do with Urasue or Sesshoumeru's Tenseiga.  
"How are you so sure that he's your father anyway, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, "You don't even look alike, really. Except his hair is kind of greasy like how yours gets when you haven't washed it in a while..."  
"Osuwari."  
"GYAAK!" InuYasha found himself face-down on the wooden floor of Kaede's hut.  
"InuYasha has a point, Kagome-Sama," Miroku began with his earnest face, "It would be unwise to simply accept that your father has returned without doubts."  
"I know that but..." I couldn't think of a way to continue a defense. I had doubts, but none of them had any foothold. I had nothing to back up the doubts except the very fact that Papa is supposed to be dead. Conversely, I had nothing to disprove those doubts.  
"Kagome-chan?" Sango broke me from my thoughts.  
"Oh..Sorry Sango-chan! I admit that it's unusual, but I don't really know what else to think! I would investigate, but there's no where for me to start. I went to where his grave sight was and everything to try to find clues."  
"What did you find?" asked Miroku.  
"Nothing. It was hit by lightning a few years ago so all that's left is some scorched stones."  
"Lightning?" interrupted Kaede, "That's pretty unusual."  
"Maybe that has something to do with it?" Sango sounded, "I've heard several stories about demons coming into creation with lightning."  
"That's what I was thinking but," the old woman twisted her face in thought, "Kagome says she never felt any jaki or anything of the sort, and her grandfather's charms didn't bother him."  
"Keh! Those things are useless anyway!" barked InuYasha.  
I sat staring at InuYasha for a few minutes. I thought he would be sympathizing more, especially since I thought it would strike at home with Kikyou. But he wasn't. Actually, his reactions reminded me more of how Souta acted when he saw Papa: reluctant to believe and heavy with suspicion. That's right, I thought, InuYasha never knew his father, just like Souta.  
"Well, if their's nothing we can do except ponder the situation," Miroku propped himself on his staff and stood, "I suppose we might as well get to the road. We can think all we like while we travel."  
I nodded in compliance, and we set off looking for the last shard of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
The demon fell over, killed by InuYasha's Sankontetsuo. Even though he didn't want to go on this particular hunt, since it was "distracting us from finding the shard", he was silently revelling over his victory with his usual cocky smirk. Miroku immediately went to obtain their payment for the service.  
Sango looked at the leftover corpse, trying to distinguish whether or not it could make any good armour or weapons. Of course, even though she did this all the time, she never took anything with her. I suppose it was just a habit of hers from when she still fought with her family and kinsmen. Miroku came back for us, saying that we were staying at an inn for the night.  
  
An elfish, teenaged-looking boy, almost orange in skin with blue- green marks all over body, came grinning at me. His pastel-yellow hair stood straight up and he wore a short, somewhat loose-fitting red outfit. He walked closer to me. "Shi-ko-n-No-Ta-ma" he said starkly, then laughed. "Onna onna onna." He pointed to my chest, poking at my heart. It began to beat in triples again, and something glowed under my skin. The glow was red and blue, twirling like a disco-ball.  
His grin was wide and mischievous. I asked him what he wanted, and he only said: "I'm staying here for a while. Air smells better."  
  
I woke from the odd dream in the dark inn. I looked to either side of me. Sango with Kirara on her shoulder; Miroku; InuYasha; but I couldn't see Shippou. Then I was aware of a warmth at my feet, breathing deeply. I looked down at the little kitsune and smiled. I tried to go back to sleep, hoping to have less disturbing images within. However, my mind would not allow me to rest. I kept wondering who that boy was that I saw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Man, I haven't had a decently lengthed chapter in this story yet! Kagome must have a short attention span. 


	4. Modern Discord

Disclaimer: It is in chapter one.  
  
Well, instead of drawing, or working on my Latin, or practicing my viola, I've decided to work on another chapter of this. Aren't you glad that I don't have my priorities straight?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I tried to study while we travelled. I was so far behind, and I forgot to ask for my friends' notes before I left. To top it off, I had a test in a few days! I had no idea what to do! InuYasha, of course, said that those "test things" shouldn't be as important as the last piece of the Shikon no Tama. Not like he really knows anything about my time past the ramen and the increase in population, or that we were any closer at finding the shard there anyway.  
When I got home, Papa greeted me and asked a million questions: "Are you ok?", "Did that 'hanyou' thing treat you well?", "Did you meet anyone important?", "Were you on your best behavior?", etc., etc. He was genuinely worried about me, especially since he seemed to have grown a slight dislike towards InuYasha, but he was more conserned with the Shikon no Kakera and Naraku. I assured him that everything was fine and going well, and that our group was strong and in good health.  
I went up to my room to brush up on as much as I could. I was in midst of concentration, trying to figure out a math problem, when I heard odd sounds coming from outside. I went to the window to see Grandpa, reading off some scrolls to Papa, who was sitting on the ground with a green and red samarai outfit.  
I opened the screen. "Papa! Jii-chan! What are you doing?"  
Papa looked up and waved. "You're grandfather wants me to take up that Bushido training again. He always insisted, ever since I was dating your mother, that I should take up swordsmanship." Then he laughed kind of nervously. I remembered a little bit of him wearing that armour and practicing Kendo, but the memory was rather fuzzy. I believe he dropped it when was beginning to interfear with his work.  
I was about to turn back to my books, but I saw someone run up the steps to them. I stared for a moment, then panicked. "Ahh! Yuka-chan! Eri- chan! Ayumi-chan!" I screamed. I didn't want them to recognize my father. "I'll be down in a minute! Go on inside!" They seemed to give a confused look, but they did as I asked.  
"So! What brings you guys here?" I said, running down to them.  
They looked at each other. "Well, Kagome-chan," Eri started, "We wanted to see how you were doing."  
"But it looks like you're getting better! You're pretty energetic!" said Ayumi.  
I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming to school tomorrow, too. But, can I ask you guys a favor?"  
Yuka blinked. "Sure. Do you need our notes for the test again?"  
"Exactly."  
A pamphlet was suddenly presented to me. "Hai. Here you go."  
I took it an scanned through it a moment. "Photocopies? And it's in a boy's handwriting..."  
Eri smiled. "Their Houjou-kun's! He wanted to make sure that you were able to catch up since you're so far behind."  
"Especially that last epileptic episode your grandfather said you had..." Ayumi said in her usual air. I nearly fell down. Jii-chan, why can't you just say I had a cold or mono or something normal!  
"Head!" I heard from outside. "Chest!" Oh no! I thought, Papa's still training outside! What if they ask questions? They all might remember him from when we were little!  
"I'll be right back!" I said to them, "I just need to talk to Jii- chan a moment!" I ran out.  
"Kagome-chan!" Papa greeted me. "Were those girls your friends that I remember?"  
I nodded. "They were, so, Papa, wont you practice somewhere else today?"  
"Do I need to? Oh, I see. You're afraid that they may recognize me, right?"  
"Yeah. Please, Papa? I really have enough supernatural troubles to hold off without getting them involved with any of this."  
"I understand," he said with a smile, "I'm thinking about going into a Kendo class anyway. I'll even join a newer one so that I wont run into anybody that I know. Anything to get me out of the house, you know." He went around, behind the house. I sighed in relief and turned back to talk to my friends, only to find that they have come out and witnessed the conversation.  
"Umm..." I tried despirately to think up something to explain myself, but could only come up with: "My uncle has moved in with us! He used to be a sailor, just like his brother!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Short short short short short short short. 


	5. Other Wishes Appear

Disclaimer: Chapter one  
  
Have I neglected this one too long? Yes? OK, I'll pay attention to it now. Truth is, my Piccolo one has been sucking up all my creativity and a lot of the spare time, so I haven't had enough ideas to push out a new chapter of this one that was longer than, oh, 300 words. Kagome! I blame this on you and your middle-school mind!

* * *

It didn't take long to put Ayumi back into the dark, but Eri and Yuka were harder to convince. It became a matter of "I thought you remembered he was an alcoholic," and, "He caused so much trouble around town that nobody liked him," and, "He's better now, he went through rehab." Many of the things I said, I begged for them not to repeat to anyone else. I didn't want father angry at me when he's finally back.  
After they left, I went in my room immediately to study for the test. Houjou-kun's notes were clear and easy to understand, but it didn't help keep my mind from wandering. Who was that boy that I saw in my dream? I remembered the unusual lights coming from the place in my chest that he pointed upon. A blue and a red light both came on first, then 2 more lights of the same colors, then again they shined. They were swirling; Six lights were swirling by my heart, which was beating three times instead of two. What were they? Did it have to do with Naraku?  
My thoughts were disturbed by a loud, electronic noise from the living room. I didn't have to get up to know that it was the T.V., probably one of the games that Souta plays. But, Papa's voice that followed roused me to get up. I went down and greeted him.  
"Kagome-chan! I hope that noise didn't interrupt your studying! We didn't know that the volume was so loud," He said, standing by Souta, who was already absorbed in the game and sat only half a meter away from it, "You have a test tomorrow, right?"  
I nodded. "But one of my friends gave me a copy of his notes to look at, so I'll be able to pass it with a good score, I think."  
"'His notes'?" He repeated, then grinned a bit, "I see. Houjou-kun, right?"  
I shrugged and smiled nervously. "He likes to help any way he can."  
Another loud bang came from the game, interrupting the train of the conversation. Papa excused himself to go into the kitchen to help Mama. Since I now felt somewhat compelled from the task of looking over notes and textbooks, I knelt beside my little brother and decided to watch him a bit. "What are you playing?"  
"'The Coming of All Wishes'. Papa gave it to me when he came home," he said without looking up to me. The vibrant colors on the screen danced about as he worked the controller. "It's only a one player, though."  
"That's OK, I'm just watching. Is it fun so far?"  
"Yeah. But-- it's-- getting--- really hard!" His hands moved more hastily on the buttons and joystick, and his brows knitted together into a serious expression. As time passed, the game didn't let up on him very much. In fact, as it got harder, he got more dedicated. Papa came back in with the paper and sat on a cushion.  
"Souta, don't try too hard. You might bite your tongue off." He japed, pointing out the pink organ that was protruding from Souta's mouth.  
  
Before leaving again for the past, I decided to bid a farewell to Papa and everyone else. I knew that it would be perhaps over a week before I returned again, and I wanted to keep Papa from worrying as much as I could. Because of his worries, I carried a little more in my backpack than usual, which made my landing on the bottom of the well pinch my knees and ankles a bit. I climbed back up into an area of clear skies and a welcome of friends.  
"How did those 'test'-things go?" asked Sango, Kirara mewing in succession, as if also curious.  
I dropped the heavy sack on the ground. "Pretty well this time. I was actually prepared." I looked around. "Where's InuYasha?"  
Silence came; Only Shippou's rummaging in my bag for the "ninja food" kept the air from becoming completely still. Miroku finally spoke, "He was a little depressed this morning. That's been happening with him more lately when you go for days, ever since--" He stopped himself from finishing the phrase, perhaps afraid that his words were within InuYasha's earshot. InuYasha was obviously in enough pain after Kikyou was finally killed by Naraku. Whenever I left for too long, he would hide himself among the branches of the trees and become rather morose until I came back, at which point he would revert back to his old, hostile self quickly.  
I asked the little kitsune to allow me to get out a cup of Ramen and I left the group to go into the woods alone. "InuYasha?! I'm back!" I placed the utensils I used for making his Ramen and started it up. "I've got some noodles, like you asked!"  
After a few moments, the leaves rustled and the hanyou jumped down before me, his arms crossed on his chest. "What took you so long?" He growled. He snatched the cup as soon as it was done. "I don't see why you need to take those 'tests' anyway," He said, between slurps, "They can't be more important than stopping Naraku and getting the Shikon no Kakera."  
In stead of listing and backing up all the reasons that tests were important, I smiled warmly to InuYasha. He didn't have too many people left that he already had before he was trapped to the tree, but he had new friends; He had me.  
  
"While you were gone, Kagome-sama," Miroku began, "It seems some more odd happenings have taken place." We were walking down a road, towards a town that he wanted us to check out. "The widow of the Tono who ruled at this place is about the same age as Kaede, if not older. Apparently, she looked sickly from all the years mourning her husband's death, and time wasn't at all kind to her to add on. Before she married, though, she was one of the most beautiful women known, even to those of the mainland."  
"Does that have to do with any reason we should go there?" I asked.  
Sango shook her head. "It has to do with why we're going there first and not to the suddenly revitalized farm. Doesn't it, Houshi-sama?"  
Miroku laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Sango."  
When we arrived, the whole town was a bustle of people. By the looks of it, there were many lords from different estates, along with their servants, monks, mikos, all waiting outside the door of the palace.  
InuYasha growled. "Maybe we should have went to the farm first. It'd save us from this crowd, at least."  
"Nonsense! This town was closer!" Miroku rationalized, then proceeded to push through the crowd.  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled to him before following. The rest of us shrugged and went after them. It wasn't until the door opened and the lady stepped out before I realised why Miroku was so intent on coming to see her.

* * *

Hmm. Still a bit short. All obviousness aside, review please. And, while my honored readers are at it, R&R some of my other fics; Like my HRH one... though many people on here are rather clueless as to what HRH is, I hardly hold that it matters that much to understand it. 


	6. The Beautiful Seika

Disclaimer: It's in chapter one.  
  
This one might turn priority, since I've been working on the storyline a bit lately, plus Green Valentine Daquiri is ending. Someone better be reading this fanfic still... and if they are... they better review and get other people to RR too hint hint.

* * *

There was a cry of greeting from the masses as the lady stepped out. I blinked, somewhat confused. "She's... beautiful!" I gasped. The lady, who was supposed to be an elderly widow, was a stunningly radiant woman, and many of the prestigious men here were new suitors, it seemed. I was pushed out of my stunned being abruptly when Miroku walked up before the lady.  
"Greetings. You are the alluring Seika-sama, correct?" He put on his best smile. "This humble monk and his group of companions wish to converse with you for a while, if the lady does not mind." He gestured over to us.  
The woman blushed and beckoned him to the palace. "Of course! Of course! I am always free to speak to such a handsome Houshi-sama. Come! I'll treat you to a meal."  
  
Inside, Seika seemed incredibly chatty, almost openly flirting with Miroku and InuYasha. "You know," she'd say, "Monks come here everyday, wanting to know what happened to me, but their all as old as I was or older. Now that I can, I'd much rather talk to a young man like you and his kawaii friends." She gestured to InuYasha and patted Shippou and Kirara on their heads.  
Needless to say, Sango was fuming. Miroku tried to avoid her glares and continued the conversation. "Well, if that's the case, may I ask how you regained your beauty and youth? Did you use anything special, like a jewel sliver, or something like that?"  
She looked to the ceiling in thought. "I suppose that I used something special. You see, what happened is this boy came to me with a queer looking little sphere in his hand. He said to me, 'You wish rebirth of your smooth skin and aesthetics that have slowly died through the years, correct?' And I said, 'Yes, I do.' Then the little sphere started flashing blue and red and twirling around..."  
Blue and red? I thought. "What did the boy look like?!" I nearly slammed the table with my palms. Everyone looked at me with confused faces.  
"H-he had really orange skin and sea-colored marks all over. He had odd crimson clothes and sunny hair--"  
"That's him!" I turned to the others. "That's the guy that I saw in my dream! I think he has something to do with Papa!"  
"Is that so?" InuYasha flexed his fingers. "Looks like we have a lead on what's going on." He looked to the now frightened lady. "Did he say anything else?"  
She shook her head. "Iie. After this light enveloped me, I was alone in my room again." She picked up a mirror that she had nearby. "And I looked like this again."  
"I think our lead just got disintegrated," said Sango. InuYasha and I sat back down. We were rude enough as it was, no sense in running out from our host.  
Seika managed a smile again. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you, but you don't think that what he's doing is malevolent, do you? I would be lying if I said that I wasn't worried. I may be vain, but I hold value to my soul."  
"I don't know," I said, sighing, "I wish I did. If he, somehow, brought my father back to life, I would want it to not seem like he's doing evil. But, when I saw him in my dream, even though he looks about my age, he terrifies me."  
"He seems otherworldly, doesn't he?" She picked up a cup of tea and sipped, then, upon placing it back on the table, continued, "I nearly screamed when I saw him in my room. I didn't hear the panels slide or any footsteps, but he was there before me all the same." She heaved a breath, as if to get a weight off of her. "Let's put this unpleasantness aside. You will be my guests for the night."  
"I can sleep in your room," Miroku started up, "My training will ensure that nothing malignant or frightening comes to your room again tonight."  
Sango rolled her eyes. "You're too kind, Houshi-sama."  
"Don't think of it!" she said, "I will not allow my guests to work! I shall prepare two rooms: one for the boys and one for the girls. Is that all right?"  
"That's perfect! Right, Houshi-sama?" Sango kept a smile as she said this, but her eyes were full of anger.  
He laughed nervously. "Yes, perfect!"  
  
We set off to see the farmer woman in the mourning. Her land, according to rumor, used to be fertile and full of vegetation. But in the past few years, her crops have withered and the topsoil was so dry that dust blew up in the air whenever wind came.  
"I have a feeling," I said, "that this one has something to do with that boy, too."  
Miroku nodded "It does seem similar. There seems to be a pattern of resurrection in it."  
"Maybe it's another of Naraku's children!" Shippou jumped up in the bicycle basket he was riding.  
"I don't think so. He dressed like he came from my era." I remembered how his clothes looked: bright red wifebeater and shorts, all looking like they were several sizes too big for him. He had scarves tied around his wrists and ankles, and a red bandana across his forehead, which seemed to pull up his eyes in a mischieviously childish look. But he didn't wear shoes, at least that I could remember.  
InuYasha raised his brows. "But, if he's from you're era, how did he get here?"  
I shook my head. "I don't know, but I think he somehow came with me. That sphere that she described, when he appeared to me in the dream, he pointed at my chest and the glow she described came from it, and my heartbeat got really weird."  
"I don't like it," InuYasha growled. "Let's hurry to the next person! I want to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible!"

* * *

Have you been waiting for a long chapter of this? I don't precieve the chapters gaining length anytime soon (but I'm hoping as much as you guys are; I hate short chapters!). Maybe, with some reviews, the constructive criticism could help... blatent advertisement. 


	7. Vegetation and Revelation

Disclaimer: It's in chapter one.  
  
Well, since I have no idea how to lengthen the chapters (maybe this one will end up long as I write it) I'm trying to make it up with increase of updates (the keyword is obvious here). The problem with this fic is, though I've gotten the plot basically sketched out in my brain, it can't draw on or go into transition very easily. It's, for some reason, very hard to write.

* * *

When we came to the foot of the fields, we saw the lush green in the cultivated ground (which looked rich and dark). The woman who owned the farm was working in the distance, sweating heavily and with dirt all over her and her clothes. As the group approached her, they became aware of her blistering skin, irritated by sun and stressful labor.  
The woman pulled back a greasy lock to show her smudged face. "Good morning! Is there something that I can help you with?"  
Miroku seems to have established himself as the investigator. "Ah, hai. There is. May we speak with you on how your land became so fertile, ma'am?"  
She laughed. "You must be the tenth houshi to question me on it! What is your name?"  
"I am Miroku. These are my friends. The beautiful ladies are Sango and Kagome-sama, the man with the dog-ears is called InuYasha, the little kitsune and the cat is Shippou-chan and Kirara."  
"Kawaii!" she screamed, and knelt down to pet Shippou and Kirara. "My name is Hohoemi. What exactly do you want to know about my farm?"  
"Was this offered to you," I spoke up, "by an oddly-dressed boy with a small sphere?"  
As soon as I said this, Hohoemi seemed to get frightened. "Y-yes... how did you know?"  
"What did he say?! Did you see where he went?" InuYasha really wanted to find out what was going on. He had his claws out, ready to stalk and attack his prey.  
"I-I don't know..." She looked at the ground thoughtfully. "He just came up to me one day and asked if I wanted to be able to harvest from the land again. After the land revitalized, he walked off saying, 'Three all ready. Women are certainly easy. Onna onna onna.'"  
Onna onna onna? I thought. That's what the boy said to me in my dream. Does this mean that he came to me in my sleep after he visited her?  
"Why did you accept?!" InuYasha screamed at her, "You don't know if accepting a wish from that guy is safe!"  
She shook her head. "I know it sounds stupid, but it's hard working on the fields by myself. My husband went to war two years ago, right after we married, and even then the land was beginning to fail. I can't work dead soil to gain any hope, especially if I'm alone."  
"That's no reason to trust a guy like that!" InuYasha retorted, "You have no idea how dangerous he could be. Chances are, you've fallen right into his trap!"  
"InuYasha!" I yelled at him to calm down. There was no need to scare Hohoemi anymore than she all ready was.  
"Keh!" He crossed his arms in his usual manner. "Well, it's obviously useless for us to stick around if she doesn't know anything. Let's go."  
"Where should we go, then?" Sango said, "We still don't know anything about what's going on here. We have no leads and there's no clue to where we may find any."  
Miroku beat his staff on the ground, making the rings chime. "Sango's right. Leaving in a random direction will not do any good, and I don't see any pattern in this person's actions. I think Kagome-sama and Hohoemi should spend some time talking together. Perhaps there's some information that's a little harder to distinguish in this situation."  
"If information was as simple as getting Kagome to talk to these women, why didn't we do that back at the palace with the re-youthed hag?"  
As soon as InuYasha said this, Miroku's face lit up. "What a wonderful idea! We should all go back with Miss Hohoemi to Seika's palace and have them all discuss amongst each other to find some more clues!"  
  
It didn't seem like an hour passed before the three of us were all sitting around, being rather quiet. None of us really knew what to say on what happened. It seemed like such a touchy subject, even though this person made our wished come true, in stead of chatting on how great of a guy he was, we stared at the floor, as if he was the symbol of loved ones' deaths.  
Seika finally broke the silence. "It's such a surprise to see others that had the same experience; Wouldn't you agree, Miss Hohoemi."  
"Y-yes! Yes it is," the farmer woman agreed. This same vocal sequence occurred ten minutes ago, before we became still.  
"It's good to see that boy is going around, helping people. He may be lacking in manners, but at least he's using his abilities for the wealth of others," Seika lingered, not allowing for the conversation to drop into the floor again.  
"Yes, that is good." Hohoemi nodded again.  
"You know, if he can do things like-" the lady paused, as if to reassure herself, "--like resurrect the dead, make the old young, and make productive the sandy land, then he could do terrible things, too. If he wanted to do terrible things, he would have done them. He wouldn't bother with humble wishes, right?"  
"Right." This time, both Hohemi and I concurred. This was what we all believed, or, at least, wanted to believe.  
"Well, we're here to talk about it, right?" Hohoemi spoke, a little brighter, "Then let's start talking! We have to find out what's happening, even if it's just to make sure that it isn't bad. Now, when the boy approached me, I was in my hut, about to go to bed. I didn't hear him come in."  
"The same with me," said Seika, "I was just about to go to sleep when he appeared. No footsteps. Nothing. And you, Kagome-chan?"  
"He came to me in my dreams," I said, "I think it was after he came to you guys. It happened about six or seven days ago."  
"I'm pretty sure it was an even ten for me," confirmed Seika.  
"I think he came about eight days ago to me," said Hohoemi.  
"So, we have a common factor!" I exclaimed, "He comes when we're close to sleep! Preferably alone," Or so I recalled from my dream, we were alone. "Unfortunately, it doesn't solve anything..."  
"Miss Kagome." The lady leaned towards me. "You never explained what happened when you met him. What was your dream like?" After I described it to them, she nodded, then turned to her girl that was serving our tea. "Please tell the young houshi, along with some of the most distinguished monks and priests that have com, to come in. I wish their services."  
When said men entered into the room, Seika stood. "I want you to observe this girl for anything peculiar. Pay special attention to her heart."  
"Oh! I see," Hohoemi said, "You think if men of spiritual training might be able to find something out about him."  
I realised then that I should have thought of that myself. I didn't really tell the others in detail about what happened. If I had, Miroku or Kaede would have already gone through this and we might be searching for him instead of bothering these women.  
I sighed and picked up the cup, trying to forget the dozen pairs of eyes that were upon me.

* * *

Yay! This one had a little more girth to it! Hohoemi = smile. So, I'm not pushing these out as fast as I want to, but, hey, I feel like my GVD fans really needed my 2nd sequal out (to atleast rationalize my epilogue). Oh, and by the way: GRADUATION! -runs around with cords, tassles, and a diploma- Now all I need is my alcohol and I'm set...  



	8. By the Miko's Light, Ruuku

Disclaimer: Fine! It isn't here! It's in chapter 1! I left it there by accident! Or on purpose... look, does it really matter?!?!  
  
Okay... I've been neglecting this again. It's one of my priority fanfics, yet it keeps getting overshadowed. But, it's doing fine even so. But poor SpaceballZ is so depressed now... And remember kids: reviews are an important nutrient to the development of a good story.

* * *

Ugh... I could feel every eye focused on me. It made me feel so awkward and alienated for all those strangers (and Miroku) watching me with such scrutiny. I felt like I would wig out at any moment and throw my cup at one of them. But, I tried to forget it and enjoy my tea. I tried to keep my thoughts occupied on other matters, even resorting to running over formulas that I needed to memorize for Science class.  
It didn't help that they were all staring at my chest (per Seika's instructions) and, more than once, commenting amongst themselves about my "unusual kimono" and anything else about me that they thought was strange. A few of them actually seemed to have been observing instead of gawking, and it was one of these men, an older man with little hair and thick, grey eyebrows, who stood.  
The others grew silent as he spoke, "There is a complicated embodiment of spiritual energy attached to her heart. The embodiment contains three specific parts, which each contain two polar parts: a part of despair, and a part of hope. It's using this woman as a house or a means of protection." He tilted his head a bit. "I also think that it was actually formed within you, young lass."  
Some other priests and monks nodded in agreement. Miroku looked up at the old Buddhist. "Can you tell us anything else about it, like who created it, or if it has any hidden malevolence?"  
The man bowed his head. "Whether the creator had any ill purpose, I cannot say. For some reason, anything concerning evil seems purified by this woman. However, I can feel the energy of the creator from it, as well as energies of three separate people in the three parts. One is identical to her. Another is quite like this woman's." He gestured to Hohoemi as he said this. "And the other...is Seika-sama's?"  
Although he said this with obvious bewilderment, we weren't at all surprised. "Can you tell me where the creator is now?" I asked.  
"I think that I've felt a similar energy as I passed by a small village due East from here," he answered, "A miko known as Shiraha-sama protects it. I'm sure that she'll aid you in any way possible."  
I stood and grabbed his hands to shake them, which seemed to confuse him a bit. "Arigatou Gozaimasu!" And I went towards the door with Miroku.  
"Wait a moment, miss!" he yelled after me.  
"Uh, yes?"  
"I thought you should know..." His demeanor returned to serious and sober. "... that... whatever it is that is attached to your heart... is full."  
  
InuYasha was, as usual, in no mood to wait. As soon as we told him, he started off immediately. He said that he didn't want to take any chances, even if the old monk said that he couldn't sense any evil. It was hard to even make him drop off Hohoemi back at her farm (nothing that a few, well-placed "osuwari"s can't handle, though). When we came to the village, it didn't take but to question one man outside before we could know the whereabouts of Shiraha-sama, their guardian miko.  
Entering into her hut was much like entering Kaede's. The air was wafting with the smell of embers and herbs, with that distinct scent that reminded me of moss. An elderly woman kneeled down in front of her pyre, rubbing prayer beads and chanting something. InuYasha took one step forward and a board creaked. From the back of the hut, in the shadows, a baby cried.  
The woman looked up and us and stood, making an energetic gesture towards InuYasha. "What are you doing here? Do you often go into an old woman's house without permission, hanyou?!"  
"You must Shiraha," he said, padding towards her, "We're looking for an oddly dressed guy with yellow hair that stands strait up. Do you know where he is?"  
"J-just a moment..." she lit a lamp and brought it towards the end of the hut, where a small infant was bawling. She laid it down beside it and picked it up in her arms, cradling it and cooing to calm it down. Thankfully, InuYasha knew better than to raise any more ruckus and sat down on the floor.  
I walked as quietly as I could and kneeled by her when the baby finally went to sleep. "Are you taking care of him?" I whispered.  
She nodded. "You could say that..."  
"What's his name?"  
"Bitoku. Listen," she looked up at me, "That boy you're friend asked about... he has been here."  
"He has?"  
"A boy who lives here, Shoyo, brought him to me. Shoyo was orphaned a few years ago and came to this place alone. When he came here, he was bullied frequently. Ruuku, the person you seek, gave him strength. Strength so that he might not have that happen to him again."  
I felt somewhat dumbfounded. "How'd you find out his name?"  
"He needed me to make a wish, apparently, and I refused until he answered all of my questions."  
"So... what was your wish?"  
"He knew from the winds of dispair flowing from me that I wanted a child of my own." She looked back down to little Bitoku. "He needed my wish to have one, because I was the only person strong enough that could house that wish; the only one who could move such strong winds."  
Everyone else came in. I sat by her. "Can you tell us everything that he said?"  
"He needed my wish of birth," she began, "He said that he all ready had the 'orb of rebirth' prepared, and needed to finish the next two orbs." She pointed towards her own heart, and within, green and yellow lights began to twirl. "Two wishes are in there right now: mine and Shoyo's." Her eyes met mine again. "And you're the other house, I assume?"  
"Yeah..." I found myself gazing at the baby. "So, are these orbs anything--"  
"Evil? To tell you the truth, I can't tell. It seems absolutely neutral, for some reason. It's like this energy, and Ruuku, has the potential to go in either direction. Even he didn't seem to know."  
"I see... do you know where he went?"  
"Iie, but I can give you something that can help you find him." She pulled out what looked to be a piece of Ruuku's outfit and placed it in my palm. "It seems to pull in the direction he is. I am too old to go off questing to make sure he stays in the right path, but you and your friends look like you're eager and willing to do it yourselves. I'm sure a fellow miko like you is able to use this wisely." She placed Bitoku back in his bed. "Now off with you. You're dog-eared friend tends to upset my son. Good luck."

* * *

Shiraha = White Feather. Bitoku = Virtue. You know what's also good for the growth of a story? Actually watching the anime every once in a while. That writer's block cleared up a bit after watching 3 eps. But, it didn't help the length much. Aggghhh!!!! 


End file.
